


I'm not visiting you again after this

by Creates0



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Scared TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:35:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29762502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creates0/pseuds/Creates0
Summary: Tommy is stuck with Dream in prison, will everything Tommy’s built up come crashing down? Will Tommy prevail, facing his fears one final time, or will his enemy be in control again? FIRST FIC!!! OPEN TO CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM—If at least one person wishes I continue this, I will <3
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	I'm not visiting you again after this

**Author's Note:**

> TW AND OTHER NOTES (RECOMMENDED TO READ)   
> 1\. This story is going to portray an abusive relationship between two characters-- I will be sure to make it obvious to the reader that this relationship is a negative one, this fic is not an attempt to romanticize emotional and possibly (I haven't decided exactly how violently the characters will interact w each other as of writing the tw) physical abuse  
> 2\. Gore -- like I mentioned I haven't decided how violent the characters are going to be, but I'm not opposed to writing relatively gory/violent scenes -- once again under the circumstances that I add gore, It's not in any attempt to romanticize gore or abuse of any kind  
> 3\. These are the characters not the real people, none of this is real it's all based off of a minecraft roleplay (duh lmfao)  
> 4\. Characters may portray signs of mental illness ex: ptsd, depression, suicidal thoughts (?), etc. Do not read if you are sensitive or if this could be triggering  
> 5\. If any of the ccs mentioned, any of the ccs on the dsmp, or any somehow related ccs are uncomfortable with a fic like this I will not hesitate or question taking this down  
> 6\. While I will not judge what other people are into, this fic will not contain any romantic type behavior or shipping, any word usage that could be interpreted as romantic or sexual is purely accidental, coincidental, or only written in that specific way to imply some sort of discomfort  
> 7\. Regarding how canon it is:   
> a. the story is going to be told as if the world of minecraft was real (like most dsmp fics are)  
> b. everything including clothing and characters designs are my own fanmade headcanons ex: Dream has mask, Tubbo is brunette (I refuse to make him blonde sorry not sorry all my homies hate blonde Tubbo), Tommy wears the snowchester woolen sweater thing over his regular red and white shirt, etc.  
> c. It's not going to be entirely clear whether sbi is true in this story simply because I haven't decided  
> d. The stream this is based on is TommyInnits visiting Dream in prison for the last time stream (may not be the exact name of the stream, but I'm too lazy to check) and all events in this story are based off of that stream with no other knowledge of any potentially canon events after that stream, all dialogue except for at the beginning are my interpretations of what the characters would say to each other in this specific setting and event   
> e. Dialogue is not entirely everything that was exchanged and I may add in Dialogue that isn't canon, this is a pet peeve of mine usually, but I'm too lazy to go back and watch the stream again.  
>  7\. Apologies if I switch between past tense and present tense I keep doing that unintentionally-- just ignore it and enjoy the story

Tommy yells for Sam, he checks and spams the teal grey-ish communicator with messages, fingers typing so fast on the tiny machine he might break it; his enemy, Dream, watches behind him and laughs at his desperate attempts, Dream is saying something, taunting him he’s sure, but Tommy’s focused on leaving, yelling for Sam, yelling for Phil, wait, Phil? That’s right, Tommy remembers that Phil had changed since he last knew him, the warm welcoming man had been shattered and molded into somebody ignorant ever since Wilbur-- Tommy pauses his thoughts, before continuing -- If Phil, the new Phil, knew that Tommy had gotten locked away with Dream, he would probably tell Techno, and they would laugh and gossip about him, like bullies. 

The small shift in the screen of his communicator confirms Dreams taunts, Sam had typed it himself, Tommy was stuck with Dream, until the quite obvious issue exploding outside of the prison was resolved, and as Dream said, Tommy could be stuck in the prison an entire week. Tommy let the small communication tool on the cool obsidian floor, turning back to the direction of the gaping lava entryway, opening his mouth to scream once more, "SA-"

"Tommy." Dream interrupted, causing the boy to freeze on instinct, "He's busy, Sam's busy, with a security issue, he would've let you out the first ten times you called, he's not there." Dream continued. 

Tommy turned to look at Dream now, to be immediately disgusted by the horrific look on his face, a smile. Tommy remembers slicing Dreams mask in half as he took Dreams first life, then sliding the pieces out of Dreams reach as he killed him the second time, he remembers Dreams face burning with embarrassment and fear, he remembers Dream attempting to claw past him to reach the broken mask as he brought down the axe the second time. When Tommy killed Dream his face was ugly, sad, pathetic--The face you'd expect anyone to make if they been outwitted by a 16-year-old, but now Dreams expression was the same as when Tommy saw his face for the first time,

the memories rang in his head, Dream taking his mask off and yelling --  
"I don't give a fuck about Spirit, I don't give a fuck about anything actually." 

"I care about your discs; I care more about your discs than you do." 

"If Tommy isn't exiled within the next three days, I will built these walls to the skies limit--

Have Sapnap and Punz patrolling-- "

his expression when he said those words, it was confident, he knew what he was doing, he knew what he was doing then and he knows what hes doing now, "What did you do?" Tommy manages to sputter out, looking at Dream with a mixture of fear and anger, "What do you mean what did I do? I'm in a prison, how would I know whats going on?" Dream replied with a chuckle. Smartass. 

"I think this is an opportunity for us to work together, an opportunity for you to see I've changed. I think this is gonna be fun, like exile." The words instantly angered Tommy as soon as they left Dreams mouth, leaving Tommy screaming curses at Dream. Exile? Fun? During exile it was like being cut into a million pieces only to be stitched back together so Dream could do it all again. The only person exile was fun to was Dream.

As Tommy yelled and cursed at Dream, Dream just took it, not laying a finger on Tommy, not making some snarky remark, just taking it. Tommy hadn't realized it, but he had started crying, the one thing he swore not to do in front of Dream, crying, and Dream just stared at him, silently judging him. Crying he was, crying in front of a man you've just sworn to leave behind forever, crying in front of a man you've just told off to have lost, crying in front of man who you've cried in front of before-- at a time when you were convinced you held a friendship. It wasn't even just the embarrassment, it was the obsidian walls that felt like they could choke Tommy, the heat from the lava slowly cooking him, it was the explosions from the outside shaking the prison and giving Tommy flashbacks of everything, and it was that familiar, disapproving look given by someone you thought you knew well. Before he knew it, Tommy was using the walls for balance muttering curses, Tommy felt dizzy and wanted to leave, so badly he wanted to leave, "I can't-" he muttered aloud and swallowed the saliva pooling in his mouth, "I can't do this." He says, turning his back to Dream who was silently eyeing him from the back wall. Everything was spinning, the explosions and screams of the elder guardians rang in his ears, everything was so familiar yet so distant at the same time, and Tommy slowly started to fall on the ground, his hands keeping him propped up for a couple of seconds before completely collapsing unconscious.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I'm open to constructive criticism + If at least one person wishes I continue this, I will


End file.
